Cover Girl (A LOGAN ONE SHOT)
by chessneyDAWN
Summary: Logan is totally in love with his girlfriend Val but she will never see why.


**A/N: ok so i know that i havent used this account much in months but thats partly because it makes me sooo mad sometimes and im just not that into btr anymore i mean ill still watch the show sometimes and ill still listen to the music but eh thats about it anyway i have been using my wattpad account quite a bit so if you want to follow me on there i go by chessneyDAWN same as on here and im currently taking requests on there for personal one shots so if you want one you can send me a message on there if you dont have one i say you should check it out its pretty cool. any way like i said im taking requests and that is where this one came from.**

**its my first songfic so keep that in mind**

**oh and dont forget to review :) any whoo love you all especially if you review ;) lol jkjk but really you should review cuz i would love you forever if i got some feed back **

**oh and the song is COVER GIRL - BTR if you didnt get that already**

**_"I don't know why you always get so insecure, I wish you could see what I see, When you're looking in the mirror"_**

From my seat on the couch next to Val I could see her looking at all of the hate tweets she had been receiving lately. I didn't understand it I mean the fans had seemed to like her when it was only a rumor we were dating but since we had both confirmed it they had been quite bad. I had tried to quell this issue but that didn't work.

She constantly assured me that they didn't bother her but I could tell that as she pulled her hoodie around her tighter she was feeling that same insecurity she always felt from them but wouldn't admit to it.

I placed my arm around her shoulder and closed the lid on the laptop. She looked at me confused but, I only answered by placing my lips on hers. She smiled slightly but she was still hesitant.

**_"And why won't you believe me when I say, that to me you get more beautiful every day"_**

I pulled up the drive way to her house getting out and walking to her front door. We were going out tonight to the movies and to dinner nothing extravagant.

I knocked on the door and she opened it revealing herself. She was wearing a simple grey t-shirt with jeans, and her comfortably hoodie. That actually wasn't hers at all it had been mine but on one of the occasions when she had stayed over she borrowed it and never gave it back. Not that I was complaining I mean she looked good in anything.

She noticed I was checking her out and she pulled the hoodie around her tighter, "You're beautiful you know that right," I said taking her hand and pulling her into me. She nudged me a little blushing; she never would believe me would she?

**_"When you're looking at the magazines, and thinkin' that you'll never measure up, you're wrong"_**

I walked out of the bathroom a towel around my waist and a cloud of steam following me out. Val is perched on the bed a magazine in her hand and a frown on her face. Her eyebrows are furrowed and she is staring at the page with concentration.

She seemed unhappy and as I passed her on my way to the closet I could see she was staring at one of those articles about what everyone had worn to some red carpet event. She pulled her hoodie tighter around her like she always did.

Would she never realize she topped all of those so called beautiful women, she would always be the one I wanted.

I got dressed quickly and walked over to her taking the magazine from her. I placed my lips to hers and smiled.

**_"'Cause you're my cover, cover girl, I think you're a superstar, yeah you are, why don't you know, yeah you're so pretty that it hurts, it's what's underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within, you're the only one that rocks my world, my cover girl, oh my cover girl, Oh"_**

We were watching TV in the living room both of us lying down her head on my chest and her body positioned between me and the back of the couch.

I couldn't keep my eyes on the TV or the show that was playing as I had my eyes glued to her face admiring every part of her and memorizing her face every little feature, from her bright brown eyes to her adorable little nose. Her slightly thin lips and the perfectly proportional dip of her cupids bow just above her lips and just below her nose.

My eyes rested on her lips I could never get enough of her lips. Just the thought alone of kissing her drove me near mad.

She picked her head up and looked at me. She offered a warm smile her pink lips pulling up at the corners.

**_"You walk in rain boots on a perfect simmer day, somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's ok"_**

We were walking hand in hand through the park. Her boots were squeaking with every step she took, "Why are you wearing rain boots there isn't a cloud in the sky?" I questioned.

She looked down at her feet in concentration, "You never know when it could rain," she replied suddenly. "You never know what can happen," she mumbled. Always able to find some fault in something but no matter what she said she always brightened my day.

**_"You wear baggy clothes to camouflage your shape, oh, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made"_**

We spend a lot of time together just watching TV or lying in bed even. Mostly because Val didn't like going out much but I didn't mind at all I would do anything she wanted.

But today seeing as I was out of mostly everything and anything you could call food, Val agreed to go to the grocery store and shop with me. Even though we didn't live together she was over every night pretty much and her clothes took up a little less than half my closet even though most of the time she would snatch a tee from my side and wear it.

She also did all the cooking which is why I waited till she would go with me to get food. She had thrown on a pair of sweats and a whit tee that belonged to me. I smiled at her even though you couldn't tell through the clothes she was wearing she had a fit body a small waist and there wasn't an ounce of fat on her, but you couldn't tell her that she would never believe that about herself.

I didn't mind it always gave me a reason to tell her and I never passed up on that. Even though she would only roll her eyes, blush and nudge me with her elbow again.

**_"And when you're looking at the magazines, and thinkin' that you're just not good enough, you're so wrong baby,"_**

We stood at the register the cashier scanning the millions of things we had put into the basket, when Val picked up a magazine, "Why couldn't I look like that?" she mumbled to herself.

I took the magazine out of her hand and placed it back on the rack, I took her in my arms and whispered into her ear, "You can't because you look ten times better trust me," I said kissing her on the side of her head.

**_"'Cause you're my cover, cover girl, I think you're a superstar, yeah you are, why don't you know, yeah you're so pretty that it hurts, it's what's underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within, you're the only one that rocks my world, my cover girl, oh my cover girl, Oh"_**

We had finally got back home and had almost everything in the house. Taking in the final bags and placing them down she turned around to look at me. I smiled at her taking her small waist in my hands and pulling her into me I placed my lips to hers and she kissed back. My tongue swiped against the seam of her lips and she knew exactly what I wanted. Parting her lips slightly the kiss turned into a make out in the middle of the kitchen with all of the food still in bags.

She pulled back leaving me wanting more always like I said I could never get enough of her lips.

"We have frozens to put away," she said a cute smirk on her irresistible lips.

**_"You've got a heart of gold a perfect original, wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while, and when I see that face, id tried a thousand ways, I would do anything to make you smile"_**

We walked through the park hand in hand enjoying our current Sunday tradition. She stopped suddenly her eyes trained on a bush. "Logan I think I saw a kitty run into that bush," she said tugging me closer to her as she approached the bush.

She let go of my hand and found a small kitten there, she reached forward the cat hissing at her. She pulled her hands back and then she slowly reached forward. The kitten swiping at her but clearly it didn't have claws. "Logan I think it's a run away, it doesn't have claws and it had a collar but no tags," she said looking at me pleading.

"You know your room mate is allergic to cats Val," I said reminding her that she wouldn't be able to keep it.

"Please Logan?" she asked, "We can't just leave it here and it won't last long in a pound with all of the strays here," she said and I couldn't help but say yes to her puppy dog eyes. I glanced down at the kitten and it meowed at me its eyes also looking pleading.

"Fine we can keep it at my house," I said reaching out and petting the little kitten on the head. I wasn't much of a cat person but I would do anything to make her smile.

**_"'Cause you're my cover, cover girl, I think you're a superstar, yeah you are, why don't you know, yeah you're so pretty that it hurts, it's what's underneath your skin, the beauty that shines within, you're the only one that rocks my world, my cover girl, oh my cover girl, Oh"_**

She played with the small kitten for hours that night and I couldn't help but smile at her the whole time. Admiring the way she played with the baby cat.

I couldn't help but realize that she would make a great mother someday.

**_"Whoah my cover girl, boah my cover girl, whoah my cover girl, whoah my cover girl"_**

**_NOW GO AND REVIEW :) :D ^_^ LOVESSS YOUUUSSSSS_**


End file.
